NARUTO: THE WARRIOR PRINCE
by feral gale
Summary: Kushina's motherly instinct kid in last moment of the sealing..what will be the effects..calm and intelligent and sometimes hyperactive also and lots of turns and sarutobi will finally use his brain..


**this is my first attempt at writting something so please pardon me for any mistakes..reviews are highly appreciated...in this fic naruto will live upto his legacy..and sarutobi will have a thing known as brain.**

**chapter 1: The last chance **

IN the light of the full moon, a man standing in red hokage robes looking over the village of konohagakure no sato from his office window looking too old for the job..but deception is a part of the shinobi. The man is none other than sandaime hokage of konohagakure no sato Hiruzen sarutobi THE PROFESSOR or THE KAMI OF SHINOBI strongest ninja in the village but felling very weak and old now because of what had inspired that day.

He turns to look at a 5 year old boy sleeping peacefully on a sofa there were several cut marks on his face,clothes are torn on many places,and several bruses over the face. The boy has blond hair,and malnourished body like not eaten anything form several days.

Sarutobi was deep in thinking of days event and looked at the photo frames of the previous hokage and stopped his sight on his predecessor/successor and said "the villagers are getting violent day by day towards your legacy Minato. They are spitting on it from the day it is born and whenever i asked for explanation they simply said that they are honouring the last wish of their beloved yondaime by killing the demon. Is this what you wanted for your only heir and son Minato?.to be beaten an inch of life every now and then..i have done everything i can do to protect him but despite every effort he now has a miserable life".

Then again he looked at the boy and thing to himself '_death is way better than this life,maybe ..maybe he can find true love and peace in next life..maybe i_ should..!..

He took out a kunai from nowhere and started slowly moving towards the peacefully sleeping boy. Pain clearly evident in his eyes as well a lone tear at the corner. " I will never forgave myself. nor you will minato but i think this is best for the boy"

The kunai was an inch away from the bous neck when it hit him '_just what i was about to do?!. i think i totally lost my mind now..'_

_"_I can never face him now, i am ashamed of myself" said the old hokage throwing the kunai away. _  
_

"you should be, but i am also glad that u stopped yourself. otherwise i would have to interfere myself..and belive me that would have been be MUCH MORE painful for u and your village _LORD HOKAGE ..(in a mocking tone)" _came the voice from behind the hokage.

The hokage eyes widened upon realizing someone was able to sneak into his office without him sensing and definately heard and saw everything and more the fact that the unknown seems to care about the boy, He imediately turn around to see a small green toad in black robes with big white eyebrows and beard and a walking stick longer than the toad himself in left hand standing with a stoic face on the hokage"s table. sarutobi imediately understood that it is a summon and he knows only one alive person that can summon the toads and he knows if Jiraya gets to know about this then it is NOT going to end well..

"where is Jiraya?" sarutobi asked imediately fearing the worst. The toad understood what the hokage was thinkng and replied stoically " Jiraya is not in the village,he doesnot summoned me, I was here to wish him his 5th birhtday and check on him"

"But Jiraya told me that he will meet the boy when he will be a genin, so why did he send you wish him birhtday and check up om him" asked sarutobi, hoping to calmly deal with the siuation.'_may be i can convince him not to tell Jiraya about what happened'_

_"_Jiraya didn't asked me to come here..he does not care about him.I came here on my own" replied the toad.

sarutobi was now totally confused. "I didnt understand..why you wanted to check up on him on your. He does not have a toad summoning contract". "Lets put that aside First answere me why were you trying to kill him?" asked the the toad with little bit of anger in his voice.

"I..I lost my mind,I failed someone agin.I thought that it would be better for him to die than live this myserable life all alone" replied sarutobi sadly looking towards the floor, unable to meet the toads eyes.

"If that was the case then you should try to make up for the mistakes, not trying to hide them by killing the boy" shot back the toad.

"But what can i do? I have done everthing i can do. I can make the laws but to what extent they have to be followed depends on the villagers" told sarutobi trying to explain himself.

"did you follow your own rules? where was you when the boy was alone weeping his eyes dry? where WAS you when he was being beaten to an inch of life? where WAS you when he was denied food shelter clothes? WATACHING FROM THE CRYSTAL BALL ? RIGHT? you should not ecpect someone to follow the rules when you cant follow them yourself sarutobi" replied the toad angryly.

sarutobi for the first time in his life is short for the words. He cant deny anything. He realised that he was wrong again he did not do anything for the boy other than watching..he allowed the villagers and the council to have their with the boy.

before he could find words to say anything the toad again said "Don't worry Hiruzen, you dont have to take the responsibility of the boy anymore..I am taking him with me."

"YOu cant do that, he belongs in this village. Minato and Jiraya both want him to live a normal life in the village. and they are the only toad summoner. you have to respect their wish and besides i will not allow you to take him" replied the sarutobi getting in the role of hokage back.

"I am respecting Minato's request. Yes sareutobi he asked us to take careof the boy from shadows and when the time comes test him for the toad summoning contract. but seeing the situation of his life we decided to take care of him ourselves" replied the toad producing the scroll from somewhere unknwon, written everthing what he said with the seal of yondaime and uzumaki clan.

To say that the Hokage was stunned will be an understatement "thi...this means that mainato and kushina never trusted us with their son's well being..!" conclude the sadly inspecting the scroll.

"I think this is more than enough for making us the legal guardians" said the toad hooping towards the boy after taking the scroll back . "I think we should be get going know. but a last peace of advise Hiruzen You did not failed the sanins as a teacher they failed you as students and it is not the end of the world , YOU are still the HOKAGE of this village grow a damn backbone,stop blaming start doing. You still have a chance to make up for the past mistakes. You make them sanin, they did not make you the well known KAMI of the shinobi. Think about it and minato did trust you but it khushina's mother instinct and experience as a jinjuriki that forced him to set up us toads as failsafe" lectured the old toad checking Naruto's Injuries.

The Hokage took everything in like a good student but before he could say anything a voice beat him "well I did not much but i agree with the old frog. Everyone should be given a last chance,you too jiji.."said the sleeping opening his eyes and scaring the hell out of both of them."how much did you hear Naruto-chan" asked the green toad shocked.

"Not much. Minato and khushina are my parents right?.. please tell me about them and what is summoning and who is Jiraya and what is a Jinriki? please Tell me about my Parents,are they ninja? i promise i will never pull a prank on the villagers please tell about them,jiji...and how on the earth can a frog can talk jiji" asked the boy pointing a finger towards the white beared toad with a goofy smile on his face with a mixture of curiosity happiness sadness emotions on his face.

This is not type of emotions that the old man was thinking that the boy will show in such a situation the loudmouth and hyperactive self was replaced by calm and attentive one.

"We will tell you when the time will be right Naruto-chan. From now you tell me do you want to be a good ninja like your parents were?"asked the old hooping on the boys head.

"I will surpasss them and will become a better ninja than them ..belive it datteboy" said a boy with a trademark goofy smile of his father and a hand rubbing the back side of trhe head.

"so I take it that you accepted to with me to train with the toads on mount myobukuzan" asked the toad also shocked by the swings of emotions of the boy and analytical thinking.

"I want to train, but i dont want to leave konoha" saod the boy with a hint of sadness.

while this was going on sarutobi was in his own thoughts. '_I think. I also have a chance . I can redeem myself for my past mistakes'__  
_

"Can i ask something?" asked the hoskage to Fukasaku (the old toad)

"what do you have to say? I am not going to leave naruto-chan to the miserable life that he has. and u cant stop me. I am elder toad,and if u want the toads can declare war for the boy" replied the toad suspicially.

"I want a last chance, I want to teach Naruto everything I know. Maybe we can teach him together. for some time me and sometime you" asked the hokage hopefully.

'_if he can stick to his words than it can be very good for the boy learning everything from the Hokage and The proffesor himself.'_

"That can be possible but we have some conditions, no one will gets to know about this including Jiraya, his teachings will remain a secret until the time comes and toads will continue check up on him regularly, and we both will decide how the training goes, do you comply?"

"Everything is okay but why not tell Jiraya. I mean he should know whats going on with Naruto" asked the old man.

"there are many secrets that are not very much known about the young Naruto-chan and will be told when young one becomes a little mature..even you dont know some of them sarutobi" replied tha toad polietly.

"wooooh... i will be trained by the hokage himself , I promise you i will make both you proud and surpass my parents and all the previous hokages and become the greatest hokage and make the villagers acknowledge me...datteboy" replied the young boy with determination.

"very well Naruto-chan now i think its a rather long night . i will come back the day after tomorrow to discuss your training with sarutobi. take some rest till then because the training will not be easy, and sarutobi its your responsibility to care of his needs i dont want any carelessness with Young Naruto chan. his parents has left more than enough money for him" replied the fukasaku.

Naruto was already yawning seeing this sarutobi said "yes it is indeed a very long night. and dont worry i will take care of my new grandson very well, i will not repeat my mistakes. you can sleep here naruto i have a lot to think and find a suitable hidden place for your training"

"goodbye Naruto-chan" replied the toad before puffing into the smoke,. sarutobi turned towards naruto ater sitting behind the desk to expect some question from naruto but he was already asleep.

" I will not fail you now Naruto. I am sure you will become a good man and a gerat warrior one day but for now sleep well" sarutobi said to the sleeping boy and turned to the window showing the hokage monument and thinking about what has happened and what is going to happen.

* * *

**that's it for now, so please tell how was it ? please review and give me some new ideas to make the training a little bit interesting by adding some jokes**

**thank you**


End file.
